Level 1
| target = | candies = | spaces = 40 | previous = N/A | nexttype = Moves | next = 2 }} Level 1 is the first level in Candy Town, the first level of the game, and the first moves level. To pass this level, you must score at least 300 points in 6 moves. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. This level is a tutorial level that will teach you the basics on how to play Candy Crush Saga. Difficulty *There is no difficulty at all in this level. Just make matches to complete the level, even with plays consisting of only simple matches and no cascades, as a match will give you 60 points, which ensures completion of the level. *On Facebook, the only way to fail is to tap the quit button. On mobile devices, the only way to fail is to tap the quit button after at least one move has been made. Stars Strategy *There is no strategy, so you just play normally and try to make at least one combo. Also, try to make special candies to boost your score. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies. However, this point is less critical as a match will frequently result in cascades. Moreover, there will be at least a match of four or five which in turn gives special candies, further increasing the score. *The player is required to earn at least 80 points per move for two stars and at least 100 points per move for three stars. *If a single cascade occurs, you will have three stars in the end. Exception *Despite the above ratings, there is a way of earning less than two and three stars. It is to only make matches of three at the upper portion of the board. However, it is less likely to occur due to cascades. Trivia *This level used to have split versions. It used to be one of the few levels where the Facebook version and the mobile version have differences in target scores, because the level only got nerfed on Facebook. The one thing that both versions have in common is that, the number of colours have been increased from five to six. *This is the level with the second least amount of moves in Reality and the entire game. Level 463 Dreamworld, level 976 and level 1055 (both Reality) have only 5 moves. *This design re-appears in [http://candycrushsoda.wikia.com/wiki/Level_256 level 256 of Candy Crush Soda Saga]. *This is the only level in the entire game, including Dreamworld, to have 6 moves. *This level is the only Reality level to have a difficulty of "None" Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info #Even only making matches of three for all six moves and without any cascades gives the player more than enough points to meet the one star target score. This is because 6 moves x 60 points per move = 360 points. #400 points / 6 moves = 66.67 points per move #500 points / 6 moves = 83.33 points per move Walkthroughs Gallery TabberCSS Facebook= Level 1 Reality.png|Before the background has been changed Reality level 1 tutorial 1.png|Tutorial part 1 Reality level 1 tutorial 2.png|Tutorial part 2 Reality level 1 tutorial 3.png|Tutorial part 3 Reality level 1 tutorial 4.png|Tutorial part 4 |-| Mobile devices= Level 1 mobile new colour scheme.png Level 1 tutorial 1 mobile new colour scheme.png|Tutorial part 1 Level 1 tutorial 2 mobile new colour scheme.png|Tutorial part 2 Level 1 tutorial 3 mobile new colour scheme.png|Tutorial part 3 Level 1 tutorial 4 mobile new colour scheme.png|Tutorial part 4 |-| Level icon= Level 1 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Moves levels Category:Candy Town levels Category:World openers Category:Episode openers Category:Game openers Category:Levels with new things Category:Levels with 6 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels without blockers Category:Redesigned levels Category:Tutorial levels Category:Levels which are impossible not to pass the level Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars Category:Nerfed levels